Cruelle Désillusion
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Naruto pleure la perte d’un être aimé et se prépare à faire une bêtise. Qui peut bien être cette personne ? One shoot, death-fic, drame.


Série : Naruto

Auteur : Shik-Aya-chan

Genre : Death-fic, Drâme, One-Shoot

Rating : K+

Couple : Aucun, enfin c'est pas mentionné. Si vous voulez vous imaginez un SasuNaru

Résumé : Naruto pleure la perte d'un être aimé et se prépare à faire une bêtise. Qui peut bien être cette personne ?

Disclaimer : Seule Icara m'appartient. Je ne suis pas digne de posséder Naruto et les autres. Le seul que je veux pour mon anniv' c'est Neji.

Note(s) : Ma Beta désapprouve mes fics mais consent quand même à les corriger. J'avais envie d'un truc un peu dramatique et ça a donné ça. Pour plus d'explication rendez-vous à la fin de la fic.

**Les phrases en gras sont les pensées de Kyuubi dans la tête de Naruto**

**

* * *

Cruelle désillusion**

Non, Non, NON, **NON** ! La douleur transperce mon corps de part en part, aucun membre, aucune parcelle de chair n'étant épargnée. Mon cœur s'émiette en millier de petits morceaux, piétinée ensuite par la tristesse et la douleur. Ma respiration ne fait mal, vivre me fait mal !

**Hé, Gamin !**

Comment, quand, pourquoi ? Il ne fallait pas, ça n'aurai jamais du arriver, on aurait du mieux la surveiller, j'aurai du mieux la surveiller, j'aurai du insister pour la surveiller. Sa mort est impossible. Je la voie encore sourire et courir, pleine de vie. Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer, comment la vie, à laquelle elle s'accrochait tant, a-t-elle pue la quitter ?

**Gamin, écoute-moi.**

J'aurai été prêt à donner ma vie pour la sienne. Ma vie rien que pour son unique bonheur égoïste et paisible. Je serai prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle. Quitte à ne plus jamais manger de ramen, tuer tous mes proches de mes propres mains, sacrifier le village de Konoha, orchestrer la destruction de l'univers, envoyer mon âme en enfer pour l'éternité, prêt à faire tout cela, pour sa seule vie.

**Petit, tu m'entends ?**

Elle était devenue ma rédemption, ma chance d'être pardonné, d'être aimé, mon bonheur, mon rayon de soleil, la raison pour laquelle je me levais le matin, la personne que je voulais protéger, ma motivation pour le titre d'Hokage. Mon cœur ne battait que pour elle, je ne respirais que pour elle, je ne nourrissais que pour elle. Mes yeux n'aspiraient qu'à la voir elle. Mes oreilles ne voulaient servir qu'à écouter sa voix, son rire. Mon nez ne voulait humer que son odeur. Mes doigts ne bougeaient que pour caresser à nouveaux ses cheveux.

**Qu'est-ce qui te chamboule à ce point ?**

Elle était tout pour moi. Je voulais lui dédier ma vie. Elle aura du être mon amie, ma sœur, ma mère, ma gouvernante, mon institutrice, et d'autres qualificatifs encore.

**Mais de qui tu parles ?**

Icara ! Icaraaaaaaa … Mon chaton, mon adorable petit chat, ma neko-chan, ma soeur, mon unique famille.

**Qui pleures-tu bordel ?**

La journée que j'ai passée avec toi a suffit pour changer ma vie, ma personnalité, mes désirs, mes espoirs, mes rêves. Je t'ai promis de revenir te chercher et de te protéger. Mais on ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Le destin, la mort a fauché ton petit cou et t'a retiré à mes bras.

**Explique-moi Gamin !**

Sans toi, je reviens à l'état initial. Seul, désespérément seul, au milieu d'une foule hostilement indifférente. Les efforts que j'ai faits pour en arriver là où je suis ne valent plus rien, et je n'ai plus la force de grimper encore une fois la pente savonneuse après avoir lâché prise. Seuls tes yeux me redonnaient confiance et joie de vivre, ainsi que la force de continuer et de recommencer, ce que mes proches durement ralliés n'ont jamais réussit à faire. Grace à toi, je voyais la beauté et la joie dans ce monde.

**Hé, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?**

Ca ne sert plus à rien, à rien du tout. Autant arrêter là. Je suis désormais seul, et cela pour l'éternité. Tu m'avais sortis des ténèbres et on vient de m'y replonger. Je me noie dans ma propre douleur et tu n'es plus là pour me remonter vers la surface. On vient de me creuser un trou bien profond et de m'y précipiter. Malheureusement, sans vraiment le vouloir, mais un peu quand même, je le rebouche pour ne plus pouvoir en sortir, jamais, espérant arrêter là la progression de cette douleur déchirante.

**Gamin, ne fais pas de bêtises s'il te plait …**

Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire. Je choisis la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit, pour montrer au monde ma douleur, ma souffrance, ma lâcheté, et que sais-je encore …

**Gamin ! Non !**

* * *

Tsunade était surchargée de travail, comme d'habitude. En cette journée pluvieuse, elle était découragée. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, vers la montagne aux Hokages, où son portrait avait été récemment ajouté. Elle pensa distraitement en voyant Naruto sur le crane de Yondaime qu'il était en train d s'entrainer. Toujours aussi distraitement, elle le vit disposer son matériel.

Grace à son contrôle du chakra il marcha à la verticale sur le visage de Minato. Il planta un kunai entre les deux yeux de la statue. Il accrocha une corde à l'arme. Il remonta jusqu'au front et arrêta son escalade. Il coupa le chakra qui alimentait la plante de ses pieds. Il fit un nœud avec l'autre extrémité de la corde. Il marqua ensuite un temps d'arrêt et embrassa le paysage du regard. Le soleil allai se coucher, il était juste au dessus de l'horizon, et les nuages prenaient des teintes pastels absolument merveilleuse et magnifique.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Tsunade était dans un sorte de transe, les gestes de Naruto était fascinant, bien que très commun et banals. Si elle n'avait pas eu ce drôle de pressentiment, elle se serait détournée de la fenêtre.

Elle le vit lancer un drôle de regard, même de loin cela elle le percevait. Un de ces gestes qui vous serre le cœur, sans savoir pourquoi, sans que vouliez le savoir, bien que vous sachiez finalement ce pourquoi horrible, quelques instants plus tard.

Soudain tout se passa très vite. Sans qu'elle eu le temps de comprendre, elle le vit se balancer au bout d'une corde. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle, bondit, passant à travers la fenêtre, projetant des éclats de verre partout, se griffant le visage, et vola littéralement vers le jeune homme. Hélas, les précieuses secondes qu'elle mit pour le rejoindre eurent raison de son souffle.

Il était, mort. Pas évanoui, mort. Pendu.

Tsunade décrocha le défunt blond et le posa à terre, au pied de la montagne. Elle poussa un cri à briser les vitres. Des larmes de tristesse et de rage se mélangèrent au sang coulant le long de ses coupures, sur ses joues, ses lèvres, son cou. S'en était trop, il fallait qu'elle expulse cette douleur, cette frustration, ces petits rien accumulé depuis la prise de son poste. Elle allait exploser si elle ne faisait rien. Elle se tourna et jeta violement ses poing contre la paroi de la montagne. Encore et encore, détachant des gravillons à chaque coup.

Le bruit ameuta le village. Le cri et les coups vidèrent le village qui se rassembla autour du corps en un demi-cercle délimité par la paroi. Sakura s'approcha la première. Elle testa le poignet de son ami, son cou et vit la marque de la corde. Elle recula de deux pas vers son mentors, en baissant le menton, serrant fort à s'en faire mal ses poings et ses paupières. Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans le sol, affaissant la place sur cinquante centimètres autours d'elle. Elle se tourna elle et attaqua elle aussi la paroi. Sasuke, le second, lui ouvrit une paupière et regarda son iris armé de son sharingan. Il resta en place quelques secondes et referma doucement cette œil qui ne verrait plus jamais. Il se leva et bondit jusqu'au panorama sur la montagne, pour observer ce crépuscule époustouflant qui semblait faire outrage et honorer le disparu. Hinata s'avança et caressa les cheveux blonds, pour la première et dernière fois, sa seule et unique fois. Kiba serra son poing et lui posa sur le torse. Konohamaru s'approcha, se plaça derrière la tête de Naruto et serra sa tête contre son cœur, en versant des larmes silencieuses. Kakashi rajusta son bandeau frontal et Jiraya sortit son collier de sous son t-shirt et le laissa bien en vue sur son sternum. Les autres, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, et Sai, posèrent une main sur son poing lui-même posée sur ses pectoraux.

Tout le village était là, à se rappeler ce petit garçon turbulent qui ne demandait que la reconnaissance. Les larmes, les pleurs, les sanglots étaient partout présents, surtout chez l'entourage du jinchuuriki. Même les plus stoïques versaient des larmes silencieuses, se cachant plus ou moins.

Iruka arriva bon dernier. Il fendit la foule qui s'écarta sur son passage. Quand il vit le petit corps allongé au sol, il se stoppa. Apres avoir repris à peu près constante et en chancelant, il se dirigea vers son élève. On aurait dit que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui. Il s'agenouilla et pris Naruto dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse.

Un cri inhumain, quasi bestial se fit entendre. Le cri d'Iruka brisa le cœur de toute l'assemblée. C'était celui d'un parent venant de perdre son enfant, un cri de souffrance incommensurable, un cri du cœur, un cri déchirant. Ses larmes coulèrent à flot sans qu'il cherche à les retenir. Entre ses sanglots, il répétait le nom de son fils de cœur. Rien ne pouvait faire aussi mal que cette souffrance.

Sasuke redescendit de son perchoir et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son instituteur, immédiatement suivit de Sakura, qui avait fini – tout comme Tsunade – d'abattre la colline quasi-sacrée.

Il se passa soudain quelque chose d'inattendu.

Sous sa veste, le ventre et le bras droit de Naruto pulsèrent d'une inhabituelle lumière rouge-orangée. Iruka souleva le T-shirt et vit le sceau resplendir sur les abdominaux du garçon blond.

Soudain, la mâchoire de l'ex-futur-Hokage s'ouvrit d'un coup. Une sorte de brume de couleur orange-rouge s'échappa de la gorge du jinchuuriki. La brume se modela doucement, avant de prendre une forme ô combien reconnaissable. Empruntant sa voix au vent, la tête du démon renard rugit de toutes ses forces, avant de se dissiper dans une atmosphère chargée d'électricité, proche de celle d'un orage.

Une autre brume se libera, celle-ci de couleur blanche, éblouissante. La forme qu'elle prit choqua l'ensemble des présents, compressant davantage leur cœur emplie de regret. Un garçon, aux cheveux ébouriffés, portant des marques sur le visage, avec de grands yeux innocents, leur souriait. La forme se détourna d'eux et se dirigea vers un nuage qui semblait l'attendre, un nuage en forme de petit chat tigré, qui tendait la patte vers l'âme du déjà regretté Naruto.

Les spectateurs restèrent figés pendant quelques minutes. Apres s'être repris, mais en continuant à verser des larmes devenues silencieuses, Iruka releva doucement la manche droite du défunt. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Gravé sur sa peau, des cicatrices monstrueuses se dessinaient sur l'avant bras du petit blond. On aurait pu croire que ces marques avaient été gravées à l'aide d'un éclat de verre. Pourquoi Kyuubi ne les avait-il pas soignés ? C'est en examinant de plus près la blessure qu'Iruka s'aperçu que les stigmates formaient un mot.

Icara.

Il prononça le prénom à voix haute. Tsunade compris, enfin.

Icara portait en elle le démon tigre à cinq queues. Elle avait été emporté et assassinée par l'Akastuki, et Naruto avait reçu l'information le matin même. Ils étaient les deux derniers porteurs. D'après le rapport de ses coéquipiers, le turbulent jeune homme s'était pris d'affection pour la petite fille de 8 ans. Il lui avait promis de revenir la chercher, de la protéger, de devenir sa famille - puisqu'elle aussi était orpheline – pendant la seule journée qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie. Cette rencontre avait fait de lui un autre homme. Pourtant, l'ancien et le nouveau Naruto venaient d'être détruits.

Désormais, il ne restait plus aucun démon, puisque le dernier – et de loin le plus puissant –s'en était allé.

Tout en expliquant les faits, les pleurs de Tsunade redoublèrent d'intensité, tandis qu'elle regardait le visage désormais serein du shinobi qui aurait du être le plus prometteur de Konoha.

* * *

Aya : Voila, c'est un peu triste.

Naruto : Pourquoi je me suis pendu ? C'est moche comme façon de mourir !

Aya : C'était voulu.

Sasuke : C'est qui Icara ?

Aya : Enfin une question intelligente. C'est un perso qui me traine dans la tête depuis un moment. Elle est totalement inventée. Pour moi c'est une gamine de 9 ans orpheline, vagabonde maltraitée par les gens de son village, mais ils ne veulent pas la laisser partir parce qu'ils pensent qu'elle protégerait le village s'il était attaqué. Et j'ai vue qu'on ne connaissait pas le 5-queue alors je l'ai créé.

Gaara : Faux. En fait c'est un chien blanc et il s'appelle Gobi Houkou ( source : les enfants de Konoha).

Aya : Peut-être mais il est jamais apparu nulle part. Et pis c'est une fic, je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! Pendant que j'y pense, t'as rien à faire là toi Gaara, Je te mentionne même pas !

Gaara : Je suis où alors ?

Aya : Ba mort. On t'a ôté ton tanuki.

Kyuubi : Et pourquoi je meurs moi ? C'est une honte, tu peux pas me faire ça ! *commence une crise d'hystérie*

Aya : Neji, mon chou, fais le taire.

Neji : A vos ordre Sublime *clin d'œil*

Les autres : Beurk !

Aya : Jaloux ! Bon sur ce, je vous laisse, et vous supplie de laisser un petit review !!

A Bientôt !


End file.
